Later Love::a sequel to Daised and Confused
by LipBomb
Summary: i don't want to give anything away. this is a sequel to Daised and Confused, so i strongly suggest you read that first. please r&r.
1. Chapter One

***I do not own Shelby or Scott, but I do own everyone else.*** ***This is the sequel to Daised and Confused, I strongly suggest you read that first.*** ***And just a note to the readers who like Daised and Confused. I just want to say I hope you like this sequel. It will have plenty more humor, more of Shelby, and definitly more of Scott and Aimee. O, and much more. Enjoy. =D. yours truly, 'author' and lovin' it, Jessica aka 'LipBomb'.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It has been just less than six monthes since Aimee had seen Scott. She sat there in the little Star Bucks sipping her coffee, going over what had happened between her and Scott, what had happened in her last six monthes in Canada. She wasn't in love with Scott anymore. She didn't know how she felt anymore. She contemplated whether or not she should go back to her old apartment and find Scott, but in the end she decided she wouldn't. She believed that if fate wanted them to be together-to be friends, then fate would bring them together. If not, then their friendship wasn't ment to be. In the mean-time, she would hang out, maybe get a job or something. She planned to just stay over her friend's house for now. Aimee stayed there until she finished her coffee. She finished, got up and left. She didn't know where she was going from there. She decided to call her friend and see if it was ok to stay over. She took out her cell and dialed the number. "Hi!' answered a sweet, cheery voice. She always answers her phone with hi, not hello. "Um...hey, Claire?" replied Aimee.  
  
"Yep." answered Claire.  
  
"It's Aimee. And I was wondering if I could stay over your place for a little while." said Aimee.  
  
"Oh, yea, sure, no problem." replied Claire. "Is there any problem at your old apartment?"  
  
"Um...no...it's just...I'll tell you later." said Aimee.  
  
"Um, ok. So how long are you planning on staying?  
  
"Um, I...don't know."  
  
"Oh...well, that's ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, Claire. You can just kick me out whenever I'm not welcome anymore."  
  
"No. That's just rude."  
  
"No. It's rude for me to practically drop myself at your step."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I said practically."  
  
"Look, Aim, it's ok, so just drop it."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Aimee hung up her phone. She didn't know what she was going to do all day. And what to do with all her luggage. She had a few friends that worked in different places in Boston. She wondered if any of them would hold her stuff for her until she needed them. She glanced around. And then, she saw him. "Man," she thought. "I guess fate really wants us to be friends." She walked across the street lugging her luggage with her. He was turned away talking on his cell phone. When Aimee got across, he had already hung up. Aimee tapped on his shoulder. "Hey stranger." she said. He turned around, and automatically there was a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Scott hugged her. "It's been so long, how the hell are you?"  
  
"Um, yea, I'm doing good." answered Aimee, nodding her head, yes.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come over, we can catch up."  
  
"Um, sure, just, uh," Aimee put up her finger. "one sec." She walked over to the side, taking out her cell phone. She dialed Claire's home apartment phone number. The message machine came on. "Hi, it's Claire, I'm not home right now, but if it's important you can call my cell phone, otherwise, you know the drill, bye!" After the beep, Aimee left a message. "Um...hey Claire, it's Aimee. Uh, it turns out I don't need to stay over anymore, something kind of came up, I guess. Um, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." Aimee puther cell phone back in her bag. She turned back to Scott. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
"Here, let me help you with your bags." he took one of her two bags.  
  
"Thanks." Aimee smiled. They walked the short distance to where Scott parked his car. Aimee sat down in the car as Scott put the bags in the trunk. Scott sat down in the car and drove away. During the short ride, Aimee told Scott about her last six monthes in Canada. They got to the apartment building. They got out of the car and took out Aimee's bags. Scott unlocked the the door to the building. They walked up the long flight of stairs to the top floor where their apartments were. Scott took out his copy of Aimee's apartment key and unlocked the door. Aimee went in first. She stood there, looking around, smiling, as Scott put down the bags. Scott stood up and looked at Aimee as she was staring around, he did the same, wondering what she was thinking. "I've missed this place." she said, answering Scott's thoughts. Not knowing what to say, Scott remained silent. "Hey, let's go over to your place." suggested Aimee.  
  
"Yea, sure." said Scott. Scott closed the door behind him as he followed Aimee to his apartment. Scott unlocked his door and they went in. They saw Shelby sitting on the couch watching something on t.v. She turned her head to them as they came in. "Hey." she said.  
  
"Oh, hey, i forgot you were here." said Scott. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok." replied Shelby. She looked at Aimee. "Oh, look who you found on the street."  
  
"Yea, Aimee just came back from Canada. Oh, do want anything to drink?" Scott asked Aimee. "A Vanilla Coke?"  
  
"Uh, yea. Sounds good." answered Aimee.  
  
"Ok, have a seat." Scott motioned to the space next to Shelby as he walked to the little kitchen. Aimee walked nervously to the couch. Shelby moved over and patted the space next to her. Aimee nervously smiled and sat down. She focused on the t.v, not knowing what she was watching. Shelby sat there just staring at her. Aimee turned her head, startled to see Shelby looking at her, "What?" Aimee asked.  
  
"Nothing." said Shelby. Aimee turned her attention back to the t.v. What the hell was she watching?  
  
"Your not, uh, still?" asked Shelby.  
  
"Uh, no." replied Aimee. "I'm over Scott.I guess it was a really strong crush."  
  
"Ok, good." said Shelby turining her head to the t.v.  
  
"Um, what are you watching?" asked Aimee.  
  
"Ocean's Eleven"  
  
"Ooo. Your watching a movie."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't figure it out." Scott came back with Vanilla Coke and pop corn too. He sat down on the other side of Shelby. "Here." Scott gave Aimee a can of Vanilla Coke.  
  
"Thanks." said Aimee. Scott handed the popcorn to Shelby since she was in the middle. Aimee took a few pieces of pop corn. After a few more pieces she did something-pretty daring if you think about it. She didn't know why did it but she did. She threw a pice at Shelby. "Hey." said Shelby, she kept on watching the movie. Aimee threw another piece. "What's your problem?" she threw one back. They threw more at eachother, then Aimee threw a piece at Scott. "Hey, that's a big waste of osme good popcorn." said Scott.  
  
"Shut up." said Shelby, laughing. They threw more at eachother and Scott. After a while, Scott slipped out and into the kitchen to make more popcorn for himself-to eat. But somehow they got to it. So in the end, Scott joined them. By the end of the afternooon, they were on the floor cracking up in a sea of popcorn. Aimee took some popcorn out of her hair and started eating it. Shelby started laughing again. "Uh, I think I should go now." said Aimee.  
  
"Yea, uh, I'll...walk you to the door." said Scott.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I remember where it is." replied Aimee.  
  
"I insist." said Scott.  
  
"Ok...whatever floats your boat." said Aimee. She wlaked to the door with Scott. when they got there Scott opened the door. "Listen, I think what you did over there, with the popcorn, was really great." whispered Scott.  
  
"It was nothing, I felt like throwing popcorn." replied Aimee.  
  
"No," said Scott. "It was something. No one ever gets that close to Shelby that fast, people are usually scared of her."  
  
"Well, I'm not." said Aimee. "I have a way on people, that I can get past the smoke screen pretty easily."  
  
"Yea, you should tell Peter." said Scott"  
  
"Who?" asked Aimee.  
  
"Nevermind. I'll talk to you later." rplied Scott.  
  
"Alright, bye." Aimee took a handfull of popcorn off the floor. She turned to Shelby who was sitting on the floor, picking popcorn out of her hair. "Hey, Shelby." Shelby looked up at Aimee. Aimee threw the popcorn at her. They laughed. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." said Shelby. Aimee took another handful and brought it with her. Scott closed the door behind her. He turned to Shelby. "I like her." said Shelby. Scott smiled.  
  
Aimee went into her apartment. For the rest of the day she ate, watched t.v, unpacked, and called people to catch up on things. By the end of the day she went to sleep, pretty happy she came back.  
  
***Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. There will be way more to come. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Aimee woke up early in the morning to the sound of her ringing phone. She felt around her night stand for it and picked it up. "Scott," she said tiredly. "I was right in the middle of a rem cycle."  
  
"Sorry." said Scott. "But I was wondering if you could come over later, not now, later."  
  
"Scott, if you wanted me to come over later, why'd you call me so early in the morning?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. But it's important."  
  
Aimee sighed. "Of course I'll come over, just don't make this a habit or anything."  
  
"I won't. Promise. Bye." They hung up. Aimee slept for a couple more hours then got up. She yawned and stretched, and had breakfast. She hung around the apartment for a while, watching t.v, going online, so on. And by the afternoon she was ready to go to Scott's. She took the few steps to Scott's door and knocked. "Hold on!" Scott yelled quickly as if 'hold on' was on word. "Come in." Aimee slowly opened the door and walked in, she didn't know what she was getting into.  
  
"Hey." said Scott pretty quickly. He looked at her, she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Hey." replied Aimee calmly and slowly. They stood there not talking for a second. "So...what's up?" (asked Aimee).  
  
"Uh...nothing, just uh, chilling out."  
  
"Uh...yea. Um, did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Aimee.  
  
"Oh, no! No." said Scott. "Perfect timing."  
  
"Ok...so why'd you want me to come over?"  
  
"Um...well, I've...arranged something for you."  
  
"You've...arranged something for me?"  
  
"Yes, something I think you'll like."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, fess up."  
  
'Well..." Scott began. "I think you're lonely."  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
"Like, no one to love-lonely."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yea." said Scott quickly. "You need a date."  
  
"So you've arranged me a date!?" Aimee was getting a little mad-ish and surprised.  
  
"Yea, two...or more. But, I'm not the only one in this."  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No." he clapped his hands once, and out of a corner, Shelby came out. In a black three quarter sleeved shirt, black knee length skirt, and black heels. She came out like she was some professional secretary or something.  
  
"Hi." she said putting up her hand and doing that kind of wave when you kind of wiggle your fingers.  
  
"Hey." said Aimee. "Um... what's this all about?"  
  
"Well...we both kind of thought you were lonely without anyone. So, we set you up with a few people that might be...the one." said Shelby.  
  
"The one? I don't want the one, I don't need the one."  
  
"Yes you do," said Scott."You need someone, you need the one."  
  
"Just take a few dates." said Shelby. "And if you want to stop, then we'll stop." Aimee looked at Scott, he nodded with a smile." Aimee sighed."Fine, fine." said Aimee.  
  
"Yes!" they both said at different times. "You won't regret this!"  
  
"Yea..." Aimee said quietly smiling then fading it away slowly. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Open your eyes..."  
  
...  
  
"Open your eyes..."  
  
...  
  
"Open your eyes..."  
  
...  
  
"Open your..."  
  
Aimee opened her eyes, she saw Shelby sitting on the side of her bed looking down at her. "How...Vanilla Sky...of you." said Aimee tiredly.  
  
"Nice touch, huh?" asked Shelby smiling.  
  
"Yea...why the hell are you here, how the hell did you get in, and how fucking early is it?"  
  
"Well, you have a date, hunny..." said Shelby in a cheery voice. "Scott gave me your keys, and you don't want to know..."  
  
"Damnit. ... You already set me up a date?"  
  
"Yea, here's your schedule." Shelby handed her a paper.  
  
"The hell? You made me a schedule?" She looked at it. "There's like 5 things on here. You said I had a date."  
  
"There's 7 things. And yea, a date with a couple of guys."  
  
"Shit. Your psychos! And what's with this waking up so early thing with? Is this some boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"  
  
"More like being used to waking up early for a school for messed up teens- thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Now, get up, up, up, up, up!"  
  
"Ergh!!" complained Aimee. "I'm getting up!" She pulled the comforter off her and got out of bed. "What's for breakfast?" asked Aimee as she walked into the bathroom to splash her face with water to wake herself up.  
  
"Um...I dunno, you can go pick at starbucks-your first date is there." replied Shelby. Aimee stuck her head out the bathroom door and looked at Shelby who was standing in her room smiling back at her.  
  
"Where do you find these psychotic people who will go out with me at like any time of the day?"  
  
"Uh...you know, dating services, off the street, the usual." Aimee rolled her eyes and moved her head back into the bathroom. "Oh, and, some of the lucky guys, already know you!" Aimee stuck her head back out."Wait, what?"  
  
"We found some people from your homecity who used to like you, we figured we'd try it out."  
  
"Your crazy! You actually tracked down these guys?"  
  
"Yep." Aimee walked out. "I just met you and you're already setting em up with like a hundred dates?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, not that many guys wanted to date you."  
  
"Uhh!!" Aimee yelled/screamed, she had walked next to her bed and fell back on it.  
  
"Hey!" began Shelby. "Get up! We need to deside what your wearing!"  
  
"This is what I get for throwing a piece of popcorn at someone and trying to be nice and have fun." Aimee mumbled to herself. Getting up.  
  
***welps, the chapter is over. everyone, thanx for the reviews! what im gonna do for the next chapters is the dates, as in chapter 4, 1st date, chapter 5, 2nd date, so on. this is gonna be a long story! haha. later. LipBomb 'aka' Jessica, 'author' and loveing it!  
  
***ok, scratch that, i do still thank you all for the reviews, but i got an idea, and im not oging to do a date a chapter, just stick around, and read. *** 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
(That night) Aimee, Scott, and Shelby were all hanging around Scott's apartment. They were on the couch, the t.v. was on but they were barely paying attention. They had food all over the coffee table, they were also eating ice cream mixed with coke and pepsi. They were talking and laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you guys have never had ice cream and coke before." said Aimee through the laughs.  
  
"What?" asked Scott. "Like it's the most commonly known dessert in the world?"  
  
"Yea," answered Shelby. "In the bizzaro world."  
  
"Hey, it's not that weird." replied Aimee. "You obviously had some problems when you were younger."  
  
"Heh, don't get us started on that." said Scott.  
  
"Whatever," said Shelby. "So, how were your dates with the lucky seven?"  
  
"Eee, not so good." Aimee made a face.  
  
"Really?" asked Shelby disappointed.  
  
"Really, really." said Aimee.  
  
"Don't worry," cut in Scott. "Those were only the first seven."  
  
"Let her tell her story." said Shelby.  
  
"Ok." began Aimee. "So, bachlor number one. He was one of the "lucky guys" if you will, from my home town. Turns out, he wasn't looking for date, more like for revenge."  
  
"What?" asked Shelby, almost laughing.  
  
"He said he always liked me. That I had this quirky charm."  
  
"Aww, how sweet." said Scott jokingly.  
  
"But, I never gave him the time of day."  
  
"You bitch." said Shelby, also jokingly.  
  
"Anyways... he was there and he started like cussing me out! I was like what the fuck is your problem! Anger management ass!"  
  
"Eee..." said Shelby. "Sorry..."  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't planning on finding true love on the first date..." said Aimee. "Or any other date,,," she mumbled. "Ok, bachlor number two. I believe he was a guy that you knew, uh... Ezra?"  
  
"Aw, yea, E-z." said Scott.  
  
"Yea, well, he was nice and all, but I don't think he was too into me...um, is he recovering from a breakup? or something..."  
  
"He's not still on Daisy is he?" Shelby asked.  
  
"No, I think he's on a girl named...Pansy...?"  
  
"Jeezuz." said Shelby.  
  
"Yea, what's up with that? Does he purposely find women with the names of flowers?"  
  
"Uh, Ez, is a little complicated." said Scott.  
  
"Ok, next." Began Aimee. "O, geez, don't even get me started."  
  
"What?" said Shelby smiling. "Tell us."  
  
"Well, I showed up at the restaurant, you wanna know the first thing he said to me?"..."Yes indeedy, feed the needy." said Aimee, answering her question. Scott and Shelby started cracking up.  
  
"So, he spoke his mind." said Shelby.  
  
"You don't start a date with a...pick up line, I'll call it, like that!" said Aimee.  
  
"What?" said Scott. "He thought you were looking hot, so he said it, it's a compliment." Aimee hit him with a cusion. "How hot can I look in suede pants and a sweater?"  
  
"It's proven that it's very hot." said Scott.  
  
"Uh..." Aimee complained.. "I don't want to go on..."  
  
"But you gotta, we're your specialists, you need help." said Shelby.  
  
"Ok, great, I know, I'm no good in dating, just keep pushing it in." said Aimee. "But let's just say the rest were total calamities."  
  
"No luck?" asked Scott.  
  
"Not the luck you were wishing for..." replied Aimee.  
  
"C'mon." pleaded Shelby. "Tell us about one more date. We need to learn from our mistakes and figure out your needs."  
  
"hm. My needs?"  
  
"What you're looking for in a guy."  
  
"How about I just tell you and save you the trouble of analyzing."  
  
"But that takes all the fun."  
  
"Oh, so I'm just some experiment used to humor your sick, sick minds."  
  
"Why else would we be doing this?" asked Scott. Shelby hit him with a cusion. "No! We really want to help you. Just tell us one last story." Aimee sighed. "Fine. But unless this whole thing works, you owe me-big."  
  
"Whatever you say Queen Aimee. Now tell." said Shelby.  
  
"Well, the next guy, Bobbie Ray, I knew him when I was little, and he really likes me, but I don't really like him back. I mean, he's nice and a great friend. But he has this really annoying and bad southern accent and do I really wanna be seen with a guy who wears old cowboy clothes? And the thing with Aimee A and-" Scott interupted her. "Aimee A?"  
  
"He always called me that, my middle name is Amethyst and I never go by my last name, so my middle was like my last and he always called me Aimee A. It was really annoying. said Aimee."Hey there Aimee A" she mimicked in a bad accent. "But anyways, I just don't like him."  
  
"Fine, I understand." said Shelby. "They pour their hearts out and you slap them in the face..."  
  
"That's not true. You know I'm not like that, you don't know how bad or weird these guys are. You don't know how horrible it is to be the one who has to reject them when they ask for another date."  
  
"Fine, fine." said Scott. "It's ok, we got it."  
  
"Look I think I'm gonna go. It's been a long, hard day." Aimee stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and left.  
  
***Hey everyone, I hope you're liking the sequel. I'm sorry to anyone for taking so long to get this in. Starting school has been long, hard and busy. Especially entering a new grade that happens to be a really big jump from the last. I actually was thinking about deleting this because I didn't like the way it was going, it was getting kind of hard to write, I felt really guilty though, so I couldn't and I don't like to leave things like this unfinished. So here it is. The next chapter will hopefully come sooner then this one did. Sincerely, Love, Jessica.  
  
P.s. Thanks to "flamingteen" for the Ezra idea. It probably wasn't what you expected, you probably wanted to have the whole date or something, but this kind of thing is hard to write, and school doens't make it any easier. 


End file.
